Two Wrongs Can Make A Right
by KiraLawliet101
Summary: Two rival businesses have been gunning for the number 1 spot for years, both equal in every way. Light intends to change that by joining other undercover spies in the other company and leak information back to his, hoping to finally be the turning piece in the long financial war. Getting inside, easy. Staying inside, with one of the smartest men in the world onto him, not so easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...**

 **First fanfic here we go. Please don't judge too harshly I don't even know how to use the site yet. Dear lord...**

 **So this plot bunny just popped out of nowhere and here is the end result. Yay?**

 **The rating may change, but for now it will stay as a T (for language and maybe slight gore).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Santa still hasn't given it to me yet.**

* * *

When Light entered the building, he was stunned into silence for the first time in his life. Never before had he seen such grandeur, such awe-inspiring scale that had made him speechless. _Wow, we should really do something about our shit-hall that they call a office,_ Light thought to himself, his brain already listing architectural styles and possible building partners. Suddenly jarred out of his thoughts by a bump to his shoulder, Light became aware of how busy it really was. Judging just by the sheer amount of people in the 'lobby' (something _that_ big could never really be a lobby, the bosses must be mental), the company really **could** rival his. But that would soon change, and he would make sure of it.

Putting on his best 'innocent yet unbelievably sexy' face, Light strolled over to the receptionist desk, where a woman sat at the computer, diligently typing away.

"Hello miss, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I'm a bit lost." Light took a mental note of her prim outfit and loyal work ethic, and figured he might have to work a bit harder with her to have her at his every whim. But Light always liked a challenge, he was not called Kira back home for nothing.

The poor woman took one look at his perfectly styled fawn hair, long lashes, deep pools of molten hazel and pale, unmarked skin before she started batting her eyelashes and giggling.

 _Maybe this won't be too hard after all._

"What can I help you with sir?", she asked, twirling a lock of her ginger hair suggestively, "Are you new round here?"

 _God, some people are just so predictable._

"Yes, I actually just joined the company, my name is Light Yagami," Light said, in as sexy voice as he could manage without coming on too strong,"and everything's so big, I just needed some guidance to know where to go."

She looked happy at this turn of events, not only having found out the hot newcomers name, but that he needed something from her. Quickly looking up his name on the system and printing off a map of the building for him, she found his department. Light could literally see the **damn boy** pass across her face, he was barely out of university and already had a senior position at her company . Delighted the sexy stranger was smart, she began to mark out where everything was on the map she had printed. _Score,_ he now knew where to go and already had 1 person at his beck and all within 5 mins of walking in the building. Lying never came easy to Light, but if he had a good cause nothing would stand in his way. He would bring this company toppling to its knees, no matter how long it took.

"Thank you ever so much for your help Miss, I am forever in your debt. You have made my first day much easier for me." She giggled, before shyly replying with a 'no worries, it was really nice to meet you anyway'. Never one to miss an opportunity, Light asked her name, trying not to smirk at the blush that bloomed across her nose.

"I understand, it's not appropriate, forgive me." Light said, disappointment evident on his face.

"No no, it's Kylie, and I hope to see you around here again." She replied quickly to Light, a bright smile on her honest face. Light did feel quite bad for lying to someone so truthful, but the pang of guilt that spread across his chest wasn't enough to make him turn back. He smiled and waved at her as he made his way through the departments of the massive telecom company, never once stopping to check the map. After all, he **had** already memorized it. He wasn't the best at his job for no reason.

Upon arrival in his 'department', the first thing Light looked for was anyone he knew. His company had sent other spy's before, and he knew for a fact several had turned against them, and he couldn't have anyone ratting him out this early in the game. He was lucky though, as no one visible was a face from his company. He knew that this was only good luck, and it wouldn't last for long.

His CV had done him great deeds, and the amazing grades he had accumulated had already placed him in a good position for information. All he needed to do was work a few wonders and rise a bit higher in the ranks and they would be set. He would be working in the ' **Government Requested Material'** branch of the massive telecom company, ' **Wammy's'** and feeding information directly back to his company ('Shinigami Services'). His information could change the standings and finally end this long struggle between the two companies for the number one spot. Unfortunately, Lights will power could conquer most things, but jet lag was not one. As his company was based in Japan, and Wammy's in England, he was several times zones out of his league. So in future, he would blame the fact that he missed the mop of unruly black hair enter the room on jet lag. By the time he had finished rubbing his eyes, the black haired man was not only staring at him, but directly in front of him, wide onyx eyes staring with a mix of suspicion and curiosity at him.

"And who might you be, Mr. Stranger?" the pale man inquired monotonously.  
He might not recognize Light, but Light certainly recognized him.  
L, Chairman of Wammy's, second only to the president (Watari) himself.  
Light's equivalent in the other company.  
 _Oh shit._

* * *

 **When I say president, I mean of the company, not of the country. Just to clear that up.**

 **Lights company name sounds a bit weird so any ideas, please PM me or review. Please review! I also want to know what I can do to improve, so constructive criticism needed! Also, I would like to know whether the next chapter should be from Light's Perspective or L's.  
**

 **Thanks to KiraAndLSupporters for being my Beta!**


	2. Bad day turned good

**Chapter 2!**

 **Yay!**

 **I really don't know what else to say other than this chapter is from L's perspective.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To say L was having a bad day would be an understatement. First of all, he had fallen asleep randomly at around 5am (L never slept when he didn't have to, which meant basically no sleep), only to awake drowsy and confused as the clock showed 8:03. _He was already 3 minutes late._ Great start to the day. Normally L wouldn't care, the company needed him more than he needed them, but he was meant to be giving a speech to some department team at 8:30, which was pretty important. Spurred into action, L lept off the sofa he had napped on, only to fall flat on his face after tripping on his computer. Now armed with a sore nose _and_ a sleepy brain, he left the luxury penthouse flat he lived in without breakfast. Which **never** failed to make him grumpy. Oh well, he would just take it out on his assistants. Getting in his car, which unfortunately had nothing to eat in it yet as he had forgotten to restock his supplies, he drew out his phone to occupy himself with as he prepared for the long drive to work. 30 mins later, and 5 minutes late, he stormed into the lobby, only to see Kylie staring dreamily out into space, twirling her hair round a long finger. _What had got her like this? She was normally so focused at work. Maybe some film star, she seems like the type._ He went up to Kylie to sign in late, as 'regulation' required. As soon as he came up to her, she seemed to snap out of a trance and quickly sit up.

"Please try to stay focused at work Kylie, if you don't want to be here that badly, we can easily fix that for you. Please sign me in." L scolded in his trademark monotonous tone with a bored expression, too tired to do much more. She flushed, and some emotion bloomed in her eyes which L couldn't detect. He was never much good at those sorts of things.

"Yes, I apologise, I will sign you in. The boss is waiting for you in your office. Would you like me to get Near and Mello to do anything for you? She asked, back to her professional self. _Good._

"Have Mello and Near bring me a coffee and a sugar bowl, also have them place a double chocolate fudge cake in my office for after my speech." _Those two could use some bonding._ He nodded at her and with that, turned on his heel and started to walk to the department he was meant to be in. He shoved his hands in his pocket and hunched over slightly as he quicken his pace. Watari would _not_ be happy that he was this late, but he would never show it. The kind old man was more like a father to L than anyone of blood. * **Grumble*.** L sighed and tried to contain his rebelling stomach before he met with Watari. He would force him to eat something he had on him, which would be most likely _healthy._ L shuddered visibly at the thought, before finally turning into his corridor and waking straight first into Matt, his hacker, sending papers flying all over the floor. Matt began to spout profanities and at the sudden loud noise, Watari peered out of L's office door. Great. Just **peachy.**

L! I will help Matt collect his papers. Here is your script, memorize it while you walk. You are already 15 minutes late, so get to the Government Requested Materials Department as soon as you can. Are you all right? You look paler than usual." The old man began to babble a bit at the end, his only sign of showing stress. _Damn, that's never good._

Just had a bad morning. I'll go to the department now." Watari looked at L sympathetically, before handing him the script and bending over to help Matt. Grumpiness seeming to subside a bit, L walked back down the corridor whilst reading the script.

By the time he got to the department, he had memorized it. _Of course, he wasn't the best of the best for nothing._ Upon entering the department, L glanced over the faces before him. He made it a point to familiarize himself with the faces he was working with, even if vaguely, after the one too many spies that they had caught hiding as employees. His eyes slipped over someone, and he almost did a double take. The stranger was _gorgeou_ s , but L knew not to trust appearances. He wore and white shirt, with a red tie and beige jacket and pants. The tie was loosened and the top button of the shirt was undone, showing a sliver of tanned skin. He was tall, just about the same height as L (when he wasn't slouching) with caramel hair and eyes alight with a determined fire, the colour of burnt sugar. He had full, plump lips slightly parted as he surveyed the room before him. He started to rub his stunning eyes. He radiated something, that in L's opinion, was more attractive than his looks. People seemed to gravitate towards him, just like how a crowd would unknowingly draw closer to people of importance. He had almost a mischievous air about him, but yet it was something deeper entirely. _Wait, mischievous?!_ When L thought about it, he hadn't been told they were hiring anyone recently. Suspicion crept into L's mind, and before he knew what he was doing, he was approaching the stranger. As he drew nearer, L looked at his appearance again. _Everything is so sickeningly deliberate, and yet why does it work so well?!_ The stranger radiated vibes of **perfect,** like he knew exactly what he could do. He looked young, around 22, fresh out of university. He approached the man, who definitely hadn't seen him coming, and stood before him. The stranger stopped rubbing his eyes, and met L's stare for one confused second. Realization flashed for the briefest second across the mans eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone, and he had schooled his features into calm again. _Ah, so you know who I am, but the real question is, who are you?_

"And who might you be Mr. Stranger?" As soon as it came out of his mouth, L internally cursed. **It sounded like he was fucking flirting.** The stranger looked slightly startled, but that meant nothing at this stage.

"My name is Light Yagami, I am a new employee here. Was I meant to alert anyone?"

 _Japanese from the name, and even more suspicious. I'll find out more about you later, Light._

I wasn't aware we were hiring new employees," was all he said, before he turned away to go to read his speech. _Are you a spy Light? I **will** find out. Challenge set._

Clearing his throat, everyone in the room turned towards where he stood. As he read, he dared a glance towards Light. His face was expressionless, but his eyes sparkled, alive once more. L might've imagined it, but he thought for one second they said ' **Challenge accepted'.** As soon as the speech was over, L made his way to his office, determination fueling his steps and curiosity burning in his mind.

 **Good.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Just to clarify, Kylie is an OC, there will be several more throughout the story.**

 **Please review! Advice much appreciated!**


End file.
